Always
by Padawan Jess Kenobi
Summary: A young Obi-Wan finds out his Master will always be with him. Jumps to post-TPM


Title: Always

Author: Padawan Jess Kenobi 

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great George Lucas, master of the Star Wars universe. 

Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi turned his gaze to the above sky. Stars twinkled so bright that even the light from the moon could hardly outshine them. Everything was peaceful and still, and the breeze was nothing but torrents of light air.. The moon cast a bright yellow glow that was reflected into the lake at his feet. Silver bands of light traveled across the glassy surface, giving it depth and meaning.

A figure made himself present behind Obi-Wan. Without turning his head, Obi-Wan identified the powerful presence to be his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan looked down into the water in front of him.

"What do you see?" Qui-Gon asked. His voice was powerful, yet gentle.

Obi-Wan broke of his gaze to look at Qui-Gon. "What do you mean, Master?" he asked in curiosity.

Steady midnight blue eyes that reflected the night sky looked into Obi-Wan's own orbs of sapphire coloring.

"Look into the water. You reflection will tell you things about yourself that you never saw before."  
  
Obi-Wan complied by lowering his head until his reflection was in view. A young boy of 14 was staring back out at him. Ginger hair and sapphire eyes shown. Without lifting his head he addressed his Master. "I don't understand, Master. I see only myself."

Qui-Gon gave a small smile, "look again, Padawan," he said, "There is more."

A gentle wind slightly rustled the still water. The wind seemed to whisper words. _Look closer… look closer. _

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and looked harder into the reflective pool of liquid. A hand now rested on his shoulder. Qui-Gon's voice mixed with the wind, _Its there… look closer. _

The breeze seemed stronger now, and it lifted Obi-Wan's padawan braid upwards. The light of the moon and stars combined, made a brilliant yellow glow shine on his braid.

In contrast to his ginger hair, dark brown hair was visible through the braid. The braid that was entwined with both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's hair.

Obi-Wan could see it now. He looked again into the water, this time truly seeing. Qui-Gon silently stepped next to him, his reflection now visible in the glossy surface.

Now that he looked carefully, Obi-Wan noticed that his sapphire eyes had a dark blue tint to them. Obi-Wan looked along the water to the picture of his Master, then back to his own. He could see it now.

The resemblance. Qui-Gon Jinn's features were faintly ingrained into his own youthful face. "Like Master, like padawan," Obi-Wan murmured to himself. In a louder voice he said, "What does this mean, Master?" Obi-Wan broke his attention from the surface of the glass-like material to look up at his Master.

Qui-Gon smiled, "it means that I will always be with you. On our last mission, you doubted this."

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes to look at the crimson scar that adorned his arm from elbow to wrist. A small token from that mission, among with many others. Obi-Wan closed his eyes in painful remembrance.

Their last mission had been one to the hostile planet of Maaclei. Obi-Wan could recall it as clear as day. It was a war torn planet, filled with the air of malice. Everywhere you looked someone was suffering, dying… and Obi-Wan knew he could do nothing about it. 

The air was filled with such a foul stench that it hurt to breathe it in. The ground was course and rough, bearing no comfort. Even the sky was a misty gray, and never once did it turn blue. The sun hid behind clouds of black, as if not desiring to shine upon this horrible place. The water had been tinted with red, strangely enough the red of blood.

He remembered being captured by the people of this horrific planet. He had been tortured for almost two days straight. His night and day was had been consistent with pain. He had doubted his Master. Doubted that he would come. He had doubted that his Master was with him, trying to help him through the pain.

He snapped his eyes open and looked Qui-Gon straight in the eye. "You will always be with me?" he asked softly, tentatively.

Qui-Gon kneeled in front of him so that they would be at eye level. He took Obi-Wan's small hand into his larger one. "Even death can not stop that. I will be with you."

"Always?" Obi-Wan repeated, as if making sure.

His answer was a whisper of truth, "Always," Qui-Gon confirmed. He then leaned forward to envelop his apprentice into an embrace. "Always, son."

**11 years later**

Obi-Wan gazed at the pyre his Master lay upon. His dead Master. A tear slipped down his face, then another one, and another.

Obi-Wan looked down, at his feet, a small pool of water formed by his tears lay. He took a small knife from his pocket and held it tight to his head. He closed his eyes briefly then opened them again. He Obi-Wan pushed the small knife forward, the sharp blade cutting though silky strands of hair.

A couple moments later, a severed braid lay in Obi-Wan's hand. Another tear traveled down his face and landed in the small puddle.

"My last link to you, Master," he murmured, eyes still on the braid. A gentle wind rustled his hair, and then the water in front of him. He looked hard into the water as he had done eleven years ago.

The glossy water reflected only the truth. In his own tear stained features, a strong face showed, the strong face of his Master.

Obi-Wan raised his head to the sky, hit once again by stars illuminating the night sky. "You never lied to me, Master," he walked over to the funeral pyre and set his braid carefully on his Master's chest. He walked back over to the previous puddle made by his own tears. He saw the light resemblance of his Master.

Obi-Wan's eyes started to water, but he held it back this time. His voice came out soft, yet sturdy, a little deeper than it normally would have, with a hint of a loving smile on his lips.

"Always with me," he whispered, directing the words to the skies. A warm presence enveloped itself around the young apprentice, almost as if it was a gently embrace from an old friend.

"Always," he repeated. A star, brighter than any other in the sky, twinkled, and Obi-Wan knew that his father had heard him.

__

Always my son…


End file.
